LucidWiki:Dreamer's Corner
J'ai remarqué il ya un article différent pour chaque vérification de la réalité. je ne vois pas de logique là-dedans. À mon avis, ils devraient être tous répertoriés sur le Reality check page, pour faciliter l'analyse et la comparaison. Je suis prêt à modifier les pages, tout ce qu'il faut, c'est une autre opinion à ce sujet. ' This page Permet aux Utilisateurs de poster des Commentaires concernant le Déroulement et le Contenu de LucidWiki. Click here to open a new section Why dream journals? Are you sure dream journals are suitable material for wikis? After all, only I can contribute to my dream journal. Nobody else knows my dreams. R3m0t 23:26, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) :Part of the wiki culture is that any content added to a page and signed by a user is marked as being protected from editing by other users. Yes, a wiki makes it possible for everyone to edit everything, but that does not mean that everyone should edit everything. --JWSchmidt 20:08, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: I know that, but if nobody can/should edit my dream journal, why host it on a wiki? r3m0t 16:15, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::: As for "Nobody else knows my dreams", you only have to look at the DV forum's host of dream journals to see that many others are more open and willing to share their dreams. And as for freedom of editing JWSchmidt is right in saying that no-one will do it, except for vandalism, which we won't get much of here. Oh, and I'll stick a big warning on the Dream Journal template, when it's made... IDX 11:52, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) Unprotect the pages and let me do something Unprotect the pages and let me do something. See Talk:Main Page and LucidWiki Talk:Mission Statement for a few of the changes I would make. R3m0t 23:27, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) : I have unlocked the pages now. Thanks for your interest - I haven't had the time contribute recently, although I am ironing out the typo's, broken links etc. now IDX 12:18, 29 Apr 2005 (UTC) :: Thanks. R3m :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: 0t 16:13, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Est-ce Lu z'(u-ièo_pçg? Q: Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai rêvé, mais je me tenais sur une chaise dans la cuisine et mon père me tenais sur une autre tournée vers moi. Soudain, sans raison tout ce que je soit rendu compte que je rêvais (parce que j'ai parlé à mon père) ou j'ai rêvé de rêver dans le rêve réel. Une autre occasion, c'est quand j'étais enfant, j'ai eu souvent des rêves d'objets du quotidien tournant en vie et à courir après moi. Une fois, je me souviens d'essayer de réveiller de mon propre rêve par me blesser et il ev (y (- '(è-_ gz. salle semblait j'ai ouvert un trou ou quelque chose dans le sol qui j'ai sauté par échapper j'aimerais KT ", essayez de voir si vous pouvez le contrôler! Some things I want to bring to^"ét'("yy(( I started editing today (actually yesterday, I haven't slepti à ce jour), et sont venus nombreux points étaient jugement / privilèges edtiting d'un sysop étaient nécessaires ↵ je vais liste Tho «soi, afin de rendre les choses plus faciles.: * iè( ::page was succesfully updated - 01:36, 12 July 2007 (UTC)zj * I noticed there is one different article for each reality check. i don't see any logic in that. In my opinion, they should be all listed on the Reality check page, for easy analysis and comparing. I am willing to edit the pages, all i need is another opinion over this. * Pages LD4all corpus and Dream Views corpus are obsolete in my opinion. It is easier to keep the information in those at their respective articles, adding tags for reference in other pages, if needed. I request the deletion of those pages. ::pages successfully deleted, and content moved to their corresponding main articles - Kromoh 01:36, 12 July 2007 (UTC) * Page Verizon ringtones is odd. I think it was vandalism. I request deletion for it as well. ::page has been deleted - 01:36, 12 July 2007 (UTC) * Page Wake Induction of Lucid Dream could be renamed for easier linking I suppose. It is mostly known as "Wake Induced Lucid Dream" or "Wake Initiate Lucid Dream", so it should be kept that way. ::succesfully moved to Wake Initiated Lucid Dream. All links are being fixed - 01:36, 12 July 2007 (UTC) * Page Induction could be renamed into Induction techniques. The term "induction" is too raw for the title of an article. ::page has been moved - 01:36, 12 July 2007 (UTC) That's all I could find. Any other matters, I'll be back here. Kromoh 10:47, 8 July 2007 (UTC) Sleep Paralysis while trying lucid dreaming I read about this stuff last night and I tried it today morning. I usually get up a little earlier than I should, just to take a shower and then go back to sleep for an hour & so, this was really convenient for me. But today, I wanted it to be different. So, as I was about to slip into sleep, I tried to focus on the fact that I'm dreaming. This didn't work. I either fell asleep or woke up; no lucid dreams yet. After this happened a few times, I got a bit irritated, and so, I decided that I would sleep without trying to have lucid dreams. But this time, at precisely the right moment, I heard a few soft noises from the real world, just soft enough to tell me I'm dreaming. What followed after this was the freakiest nightmare I've ever experienced. I slipped into sleep paralysis. First, I felt my chest getting heavy. Then, all the sounds were just buzzed out (That feeling you get when the noise level in the environment is too high). Then I felt like my upper torso was being pressed down. My heart was racing and I couldn't move at all. I've heard that if you open your eyes, you hallucinate, and so I kept them closed. I have a really wild imagination and if I did open my eyes, I'm sure that what I'd see would seem terribly real. Although most of my thoughts revolved around the fear of what I'd see if I opened my eyes, I still tried to focus on the thought that this is just a tiny phase and I'm going into a dream real soon. But my thoughts were too strong for me to continue sleeping and so, I awoke. For a minute, I felt like I was run over by a truck. My heart was pounding so hard, I thought it would pop out of my chest. All I could think of for the next few minutes was the episode that had just occured. I know it isn't a great thing and a lot of people have experienced it, but this experience left me in awe of the power of our minds. I often thought that it must be easy to control our minds to a certain extent, but then today I realised that our mind is way too powerful & it's practically impossible to have much control over the mind. The mind shapes everything that we see, hear, feel,... and so, it's us who are being controlled by our minds, and not the other way round! I still feel it was a really interesting occurance, but I wouldn't want to experience such a thing again. I have never felt so scared, ever! I would like it if you could express your thoughts on the matter and probably even tell me if I did something wrong due to which I experienced sleep paralysis instead of lucid dreams. Please feel free to email me: saahil.shah.90@gmail.com